Known low-power, wireless sensors emit electromagnetic waves and receive reflected electromagnetic waves to approximate a distance from an object. The sensors lack a power source, and are thus used in conjunction with interrogators. The interrogators power the wireless sensors and communicate measurements to additional components within a system.